Chad Dylan Blooper
by Ifyouonlyknew25
Summary: Zora has an unexpected surprise for the cast of So Random! on movie night. Disclaimer- I don't own anything Sadly
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/n: Okay, this is my first fan fic and I am so excited! I want to play a little game. If I get more than five reviews by next Saturday, I'll post a second chapter. If not, then you'll have to wait a whole month till you get it. Deal? Read on and review when you're done!**

Sonny Munroe looked around expectantly. Nico and Grady were chilling on the couch, and Tawni was putting on Coco Mocho Coco lipstick- her favorite. We were also in our pajamas. Zora had promised us a movie night we would never forget, with a 'special surprise.'

"Okay, guys," Zora said. "Sit down and get ready to laugh, cry, and pee your pants!"

We all sat down on the couch, ready as we will ever be.

The first movie was a horror called _Rest Stop_. Just like Zora said, I was ready to pee my pants by the time the movie was over. It was so scary that Grady let me cower in his shirt most of the time.

The next movie was a parody called _Shriek!_ _I Know What You Did Last Friday the 13__th__. _It was funny, but I don't recommend it for anybody under sixteen.

There was one more movie left before the surprise. I don't know what it was called, but it was a gooey romance- comedy. As professional comedians, we were hurt by the not-so-funny jokes. And Zora looked like she was going to puke because of all the romance. Me and Tawni were 'awwing' the whole time. Nico and Grady looked ready to puke along with Zora.

"As much as I love to spend time with you Zora," I said eagerly, "What's the big surprise?"

Zora pulled out a plain black box.

"My surprise," she paused for dramatic effect, "is the one and only…"

We looked at her impatiently.

We waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

"ZORA!" we yelled.

"Okay, okay," she said. "You guys are more impatient than ME!"

"What is IT?"

"It is.. The Never-Before-Seen Bloopers of …. Mackenzie Falls!"

An audible GASP! Was heard through out the room. Followed by squeals of delight from Tawni and Sonny. Sonny had a HUGE crush on Chad, and seeing him screw up would be PRICELES!

"Gimme, Gimme, Gimee!" Tawni screeched. She put the disk into the DVD player.

They all crowded around the TV. The suspense was terrible!

Portlyn's face came on the screen. She was supposed to be doing a scene where she slapped Devon, but instead of _pretending _to slap him, she punched him out!

The rest of the scenes were like that. They were funny, and definitely gut wrenching, but they didn't include Chad! Sonny was upset. She was looking forward to seeing Chad mess up.

"There's no Chad bloopers on here?" She asked.

"Not on _here_. There's so many of them, it had to go on a separate DVD," Zora said gleefully, inserting disk two.

Chad's face came on the screen. "CDC here, whatitdo?" _Wow, he's announcing his own _bloopers!

It was the funniest thing any of them had ever seen. In the short period of twenty two minutes, Chad had: slapped Portlyn, tripped, tripped some more (it was still funny), and ended up on the wrong end of a paintball gun.

Sonny was laughing the hardest, and as the half hour special of Chad's Biggest Mess Ups was ending, Sonny knew that they saved the best for last.

Chad's face came on the screen. So did Portlyn's. Apparently, they had been filming when Chad messed up. This should be good…

"Mackenzie, I… I love you!" Portlyn cried. Jeesh, they weren't kidding when they said it was a drama.

"I love you too, Sonny!" Chad cried back. Slapping a hand over his mouth, Chad realized what he had said. Tawni paused it.

The look of shock on the Random's faces were PRICELESS! But Sonny's was the best of all.

"WHAT?" she screamed. "WHAT DID HE SAY?"

No answer from her friends. Tawni shushed her and pressed play.

"What did you say?" Portlyn asked. Her tone implied that she wouldn't like the answer.

Chad was speechless.

"Sonny… MUNROE?"

"Yes," Chad squeaked.

The tape cut to black.

Sonny stood up, mouth wide open.

Then she said the words no one, not even Chad Dylan Cooper, the Greatest Actor of our Generation, thought she would say.

**A/N: what did you think? Remember to review! It takes not even five minutes! Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hello again, fanfiction readers! Omigosh, you guys made me the happiest person EVER! I posted my first chapter on Saturday, expecting to get only 3 or 4 reviews, and by Monday night, I had 31 reviews! :O Thanks for showing me I actually have READERS and reviewing! Some of you even favorited me! I almost cried. Literally ****.**

**Okay, so I present Chad Dylan Blooper Chapter 2! Da-da-da-da!**

_Last Time:_

_Sonny stood up, mouth wide open._

Then she said the words no one, not even Chad Dylan Cooper, the Greatest Actor of our Generation, thought she would say.

"Noooo! Why?" Sonny yelled, falling back onto the couch.

The cast of So Random! just looked at her.

"What do you mean, no?" Tawni said, rather rudely. "We all KNOW you like him!"

"Chad? Pshh, I do NOT like Chad," Sonny said, her voice getting high. She did that when she was in denial. She knew she was caught. "I'm just gonna… go," she said, backing out.

"Go where?" Tawni asked suspiciously.

"Uhhh, go… check on the lights for tonight's show!" she said.

"But wha-"

"Bye!" Sonny yelled, running out. She had to go think for a while. So she went to her hideout. It was a little balcony, right above the set of So Random! (for all you SWAC watchers, it's the place where Tawni and Sonny went when Sonny got caught cheating on Miss Bitterman's test, and couldn't do the show so they climbed up there. You know, the episode with the Check It Out girls.) She always went there to think.

So, Chad liked her? Or was it just a slip of the tongue? Maybe she should just ask him. But wait, no, she wasn't even supposed to know! Uhhh! What was she supposed to do? Just sit back and let it eat her alive?

Suddenly, she heard a noise from under her. Chad? What was he still doing here?

Chad had no idea what he was doing here. He should have been kicking back, chilling on his couch at home. But no, he was walking around, like a stalker, since he wasn't even on his OWN set. He was at So Random! pretty randomly (lol ). He just loved to visit the set where _she_ worked. Sonny. His ball of Sonshine. He had a crush on her ever since she first came to Condor Studios. And he has been following her around like a lost puppy ever since. But of course, only he knew he was following her. She thought it was just by random chance. Silly girl.

He was just walking around, touching the counter where Sonny and that dumb blonde did the Check It Out girls sketch. Chad would never tell anyone but when he got home in time, he would sit on his couch in the viewing room of his mansion and watch So Random! He smiled slightly, thinking about the times he secretly snuck in her to watch her rehearse. _Great,_ he thought, _just another _thing_ that proved he was a stalker._

He heard a noise behind him. Chad whipped around, ready to see who his attacker was. After all, the world would miss him if he died. Hopefully, Sonny would miss him if he died. The rest of the Randoms would probably dance on his grave. Oh well, he would do the same.

Not only was his attacker definitely not going to kill him, his attacker was cute. And the 'awww…' kind of cute, too.

"Gassie!" Chad said happily. Besides Sonny, Gassie was his favorite Random. He was loving, and cute, and handsome. And smart, too. Just like Chad! "Whatcha doin' buddy? What are you doing around here?" That was weird. Gassie was usually with that hag of a trainer- when he wasn't around Sonny. _Aha! _Chad thought, _Sonny must be around here somewhere. Gassie only comes when she has those meatballs in her pocket. That must be what he's looking for! Well, then, let's give Sonny the best show of her life._

Chad grabbed a microphone from the table it was lying on and put it in its stand. Gassie sat down in front, kind of watching him. Then he started to sing.

"Hey Gassie," Sonny said. "What are you doing here, boy?" Gassie stuck his nose in her pocket and came out chewing a meatball. "Oh, I forgot those were in there!" she said, handing Gassie another one. She hears a chuckle from below.

Chad? What's Chad doing here? It looked like he was just walking around, looking at the set. Weird. Suddenly, she had an idea. Gassie was good at commands, so let see how he handled this one.

"Go down there, Gassie, and play with Chad. He has some of those meatballs on him," she coaxed, trying to get Gassie to scare Chad. Hey, her show was called So Random. It was pretty random. Gassie walked down the stairs quietly, walking behind Chad as he walked around the set. It was pretty funny. Since Gassie was a blonde haired dog, he looked like a Chad mini me. Finally, Chad turned around to see Gassie. He just stood there, talking to Gassie. Actually, it looked like Chad was petting him. Awww… that's kinda cute- _Snap out of it, Sonny! You don't like Chad. _Well, I didn't. Until he started to sing.

**A/N: What do you think so far? And what song should Chad sing? Review and tell me. I'll pick my favorite and use it in the next chapter. Okay, guys, I need a total of 41 reviews to post the next chapter in week. Otherwise, you won't get it until July! I need 10 more reviews. Just ten! **

**Oh, and don't miss the second part of Falling For the Falls on Sunday at 8pm! Unless you're in England. Then I don't know when it's on. But for the Americans, it's on at 8. Chad and Sonny's first date. EEEEE! And I'll probably have a twitter by then, so I'll post a Authors note Saturday saying what my username is so you can follow me. **

**See You until then!**


	3. Chapter 3

A:N/ Omigosh! I'm sooo sorry! My internet was down for like 4 weeks! But that's no excuse! By the way, this switches from Chad to Sonny's point of view. And thank you for all the reviews! FINALLY… I present the third chapter in Chad Dylan Blooper. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for my own thoughts. I especially don't own Got to Believe by Sterling Knight, though I would LOVE to own Sterling Knight! Lol.**

_Last Time:_

_Awww… that's kinda cute- Snap out of it, Sonny! You don't like Chad. Well, I didn't. Until he started to sing._

Chad P.O.V

I started to sing my favorite song. It was Got to Believe by Sterling Knight. Man, that guy could SING!

"All my life people tellin me just who I am

_They don't wanna know_

_They don't really understand_

_So many people tryin to tell me to be practicle_

_Only think that I'm undemensional_

_But I can feel it_

_There's a fire ragin underneath _

_Running through the pages_

_Here I am comin clean_

_I'm sick of lyin to myself gotta a little truth_

_And now I got to do what I got to do_

_Is it a crime to be just who I want to be _

_I need some space so I can chase all my dreams_

_Cause when I hit the stage anything is possible_

_I get lost in the song and then it is magical_

_So crank it up feel the rush_

_Send this time we lose_

_I wanna feel the inspiration through my soul_

_And theres a walk in place when I feel alive_

_And I start to say_

_You just can't deny_

_This is where I should be _

_There ain't no place yeah_

_Will my soul release please_

_There ain't no other way_

_I can feel it singin movin shaken_

_Gotta go where the music takes me _

_Let it set me free_

_You got to believe_

_When everybody's gone_

_And I'm here all alone_

_I don't gotta hide_

_You got to understand_

_That this is who I am_

_And it's where I shine_

_I know_

_This is where I should be _

_There ain't no place yeah_

_Will my soul release please_

_There ain't no other way_

_I can feel it singin movin shaken_

_Gotta go where the music takes me _

_Let it set me free_

_You got to believe_

_This is where I should be _

_There ain't no place yeah_

_Will my soul release please_

_There ain't no other way_

_I can feel it singin movin shaken_

_Gotta go where the music takes me _

_Let it set me free_

_You got to believe_

_Let it set me free_

_Let it set me free_

_You've got to believe"_

I finished singing. I had gotten in to the song- so in to it that I forgot I was singing to impress Sonny. That was, until she started clapping.

"Wow Chad," she said awestruck. "That was… really good."

I grinned. "Hello. Were you… spying on me?"

She ignored me. " I didn't know you could sing."

"Sonny," I said. "There's a lot you don't know about me." I smirked at her. "Would you like to find out more?"

I was shaking. Because, yeah, I act cool, but I still get nervous. Especially around Sonny. There's nothing that I want more than to go out on a date with her. But I wish she felt the same.

"Sure, Chad," She smiled.

Did she just say YES? REALLY? Chad Dylan Cooper scores!

"How about we go bowling tomorrow night?" I replied.

"Umm… sure. Sounds… great."

Why was she so hesitant?

Sonny P.O.V

Bowling! He _had_ to say bowling! There was a lot Chad didn't know about me either- I can't bowl. I really suck at it. But I'm sure he'll find out tomorrow, when I embarrass myself in front of him. Great. Just great. I'm gonna screw up, probably throw the ball backwards, and hit him on the head. Then he'll go into a coma. But before he does he'll whisper, "Why, Sonny? Why?"

Or he'll just die.

I don't like either option. I have to practice before my date with Chad. _Wow,_ I thought, _I really have a date with Chad. EEEE! _Wait, did I just _squeal_? Well at least I didn't squeal out loud.

Then I realized I was just standing there looking at him. Wow.

"Uh, so I'll see you…"

"Tomorrow," he said, a slight grin on his face.

"Uh, okay." Why was I stuttering so much? Am I… nervous? Of course I'm nervous! I've been waiting to go on a date with Chad since I came to Condor Studios. And I might kill him tomorrow. GREAT.

"I'll call you later." He left, smiling. I just stood there, looking stupid. Then I noticed Gassie.

"Gassie, you can't tell my cast that I have a date with Chad. They'll freak."

He just looked at me and farted.

"I'll take that as a yes," I said, giving him a meatball.

You think I'm done right? WRONG! Just cause I'm awesome, look who was hiding in the vents. :)

Zora P.O.V

You here a lot of things you shouldn't when you're crawling through vents. Then again, you also here some things you probably should. Now, I'm not talking about _you_. I'm talking about me.

Zora Lancaster, Professional Spy. For intensive purposes, I am the eyes and ears of Condor Studios. In fact, Mr. Condor hired me himself. That REALLY ticked off Dakota. She threw a FIT, but oh well, it didn't work. So wait till he hears about Sonny and Chad's date tomorrow night.

I know Sonny sucks at bowling. In a sketch we did, we needed a really bad bowler, but we all play too good to act bad. So Sonny did it. Which is why I'm surprised that she didn't try to go somewhere else for their *eww* date.

I can't believe she's going on a date. With CHAD! But, then again, it's so obvious they like each other. No one ELSE has 'fine, fine' 'good, good' fights. I mean they both act, they both LOVE to talk, and they both sing (wow!). And I know Chad dances. He was in The Nutcracker (pansy :D). And Sonny… well, I don't know. Shocker. I usually know EVERYTHING.

I can't wait to see what she does on her date with Chad. She'll probably kill him.

I think I'll keep their date a secret a little longer. I'm gonna have some fun with this…

**A:N/ NOW I'm done. What do you think? Give me some reviews- tell me how think Sonny will solve her bowling problem, what they'll wear, if think Sonny will kill Chad. Maybe! (Probably not. This is a ROMANCE, not a horror.), even what you thought of Sonny and Chad's real first date on Disney Channel. It might help me. Thanks for reading! Btw, watch 17 Again. You know that movie with Zac Efron? Sterling Knight (who plays Chad) is in it, and he is such a dork! It's so cute!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, just cause I'm awesome (and I want you guys to stop pelting me with rocks Thunk! * oww* where do you find all these rocks?) and I feel bad I made you wait so long- unintentionally- I decided to post the 4****th**** chapter ON THE SAME DAY! Enjoy! Oh, and their date isn't in here yet. So give me ideas, people. Review!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah. RIGHT. I TOTALLY own SWAC. Ha. No!**

**Sonny P.O.V**

"Sonny, I'm serious! Hit me in the foot with the ball ONE more time, and you're on your own. Who is this guy, anyway?" Nico asked. He rubbed his foot. I had it him in the foot for the fourth time in an hour. I'd be pissed, too. I wasn't the best bowler; actually, I was the worst.

"Please Nico, I just really like this guy and I want to impress him. Please help me?" I pleaded. He was the only one who would. Tawni was too busy looking at herself, Grady was inventing a cheese vest to go with his cheese pants, and Zora… just glared. I don't know what's up there, but I don't have time to worry right now. I'm just trying to learn how to play so Chad doesn't laugh at me.

Or die.

Yeah that would be bad. I can see the headlines now. 'Sonny Monroe kills rival.' We don't really have a very good relationship. I like to think we're in a love/hate relationship. Hate most of the time, it seems. Well, I'm gonna change that! If I can master freaking bowling!

Nico was staring at me. "Okay… Try again." We were practicing at the bowling alley that Chad would be taking me to tonight. I thought I should be familiar with this place and look like I know what I'm doing. I took a deep breath and brought my arm back. I released the ball and closed my eyes. If I screwed up, then I didn't want to see. I kept my eyes closed until I heard Nico whisper behind me, "I don't believe it." I opened my eyes. I gasped.

I had knocked down all the pins. STRIKE!

I ran and hugged Nico. "Oh Nico! Now I'm ready for my date with Chad!" I hadn't realized I said 'with Chad' until Nico said "CHAD?"

Oh crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! "Yeah…" was all I said.

"Please Nico, don't tell anyone! Especially not Tawni!" He looked like he wouldn't agree, but then decided against it.

"Fine," he said grudgingly. "Fine."

I hugged him again. "Thanks Nico."

But what Sonny didn't know, was that Nico picked up his phone after she left and said, "I won't tell Tawni, but I HAVE to tell Grady."

"Hello?"

"G? It's Nico. You'll never guess who Sonny has a date with…"

**Uh oh. Rough waters ahead. What will happen to Channy? Is Sonny really the bowling master? WHAT WILL THEY WEAR? So many questions! Review! **

****


	5. Chapter 5

A:N Thank you to all who have reviewed. Seriously, I feel really ungrateful. I mean, all of you wonderful fanfictionites review, and then I don't reward you with a chapter.

**BUT…**

**Tomorrow is my birthday! (bows in response to massive cheers) Thank you. So… I will… MAYBE give you TWO chapters this week. IF you review… I need at LEAST 75 reviews to give you the chap. **

**Again thank you. And now… Chad Dylan Blooper Chapter five.**

**Disclaimer- Why do I even bother? I, ifyouonlyknew25, own NOTHING! *sad face***

**Chad P.O.V**

So… did I have a date with Sonny? Or was it just two friends going bowling?

"CHIP!"

I turned to see… Cloudy and Rainy? No, Chico and Frady? Wait, why do I care? … I don't.

"What do you randoms WANT from me?" I exclaimed, annoyed. I can't really deal with any random other than Sonny. I mean, they're all annoying and needy, and she's all… cute. Stupid cute! Wait, pay attention, Chad. Chico is talking.

"- And normally we let the girls do what ever they want, but Sonny is our friend and she WILL NOT be soiled by Mackenzie Falls! I mean, what does she see in you? What do you have that WE don't have? I mean, we-"

I cut him off. "One- My date with Sonny has nothing to do with you. How do you even know about it?" Yeah, I guess it WAS a date. "Two- I am Chad Dylan Cooper. That's why I can get girls. Do something as cool as me, and you're in."

Chico glared while Frady pulled out a notepad. "Do… something… cool…" he muttered, writing. Wow, I should run a class. Get Girls 101 or something.

"Grady, we don't need notes from him," Chico said.

"Uh, yeah, you do." I insisted.

"Whatever," he shrugged. "Just don't break Sonny's heart, or I will break you," he threatened.

"I don't intend on breaking Sonny's heart." I was a little scared of him- he really looked like he meant business. They began to walk away. "Oh, and you might want to try my tips," I said. "Cause I can barely remember your name, Chico."

"It's Nico!"

"Whatever."

Sonny P.O.V

I flittered around my dressing room. "What about this one?" I asked Tawni. I held a black skirt and a purple shirt. Tawni shrugged. "Tawni, I actually need your help."

"I just can't believe that you have a date. I mean, who would go out with you? You're so… so… Sonnyish."

I stared at her. "What does that even MEAN?"

She shrugged. "Just tell me who it is?"

I shook my head. "No way." I went behind the curtain that served as a door for my closet.

"Why not?" Tawni asked. I knew the suspense was killing her. She can't believe someone asked me out and not her. But I had to be careful… after my slip up with Nico earlier today, I had make sure Tawni didn't find out about my date with…

"Is it Chad?"

I froze. I poked my head out of the curtain. "Who told you?" I asked angrily.

She gasped. "No one. It was a lucky guess. You're really going out on a date with Chad?"

Before I could say anything, the vent screen slipped back on Zora looked down on us. I really had to check those things!

"Of course she does," Zora stated. She made it sound so obvious. "I mean, come on. Do see the way they act around each other? It's so obvious!"

"Zora? How did you know about my date?"

She shrugged. "You here a lot when you're crawling around in vents. I didn't know you had such a soft spot for him. Even if he does sing like you do."

Tawni stared. "Wait- Chad sings? So he's cute and talented?"

Both Zora and I stood, mouths opened. Tawni looked at us. "What? He IS pretty cute." She squealed. "I'm so happy for you!"

As she hugged me, I just stood there. "You are?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, If I don't want him, you can have him. And Zora's right- it's so obvious you like him."

I just smiled.

"Come on," Tawni said, putting her arms around me. "Let's get you all pretty for Chad."

A/N: I know it's short but I actually have a plot now. This was originally gonna be a two-shot, but it got so many reviews that I continued. So review! Remember, I need 75 reviews by Friday to give you guys the sixth chapter. Please review?

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D CHANNY :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Guess who feels like a jerk. Me! That's right- I'm a HUGE jerk. I'm worse than Chad. :) But I swear I have some good reasons… Here I go…

**Volleyball has been killing me. Seriously. I have practice everyday for 3 hours. It sucks. But I finally got my jersey and I have my first game today!**

**My mom is leaving for a two week vacation in 8 days, and taking my computer with her. She says I'm on it too much. Yeah. Right. So I have been writing one shots like crazy that will be posted possibly during that vacation. I have a plan… ;)**

**I am getting contacts for my birthday! So I have to practice poking my eye so I can put them in. **

**I had to work. I work with my dad, who works all over New Jersey (where me and my family live.)**

**And I am sorry for the long authors note. Finally, I present the sixth chapter in Chad Dylan Blooper!**

**Disclaimer: I am working on owning Sonny with A Chance. When I do, I'll have my people call your people. Until then… Not a chance :( **

**Chad P.O.V**

You know that feeling that you get when everything is going right in the world for once? Well, that's what I'm feeling while I get ready for my "date" with Sonny. I'm still not sure if it really is a date. Oh well, It will be. Because Chad Dylan Cooper does things his way. And if I want this to be a date, it will be.

I also just realized something…

I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR.

I mean, obviously I have _clothes,_ but none of them are good enough for Sonny. I just keep looking for that one outfit that will just 'pop'. But I see nothing. _Absolutely NOTHING!_ So I decide to go shopping. I need something new, and my money is burning a hole in my pocket (Not really! Besides, I have someone to put out fires for me.)

But of course finding the perfect outfit is harder than it seems.

If I was a NORMAL dude, I could just through on anything and magically look good. But noooo. I'm CDC. Chad Dylan Cooper. The Greatest Actor of Our Generation. So I take at least an hour shopping- as long as a girl would take- and come up with nothing.

As I was walking dejectedly to my car to shop at another fabulous L.A department store, my phone barks (Yes, barks. Apparently Sonny thought the whole "I pushed a puppy" thing hilarious, so she changed my ringtone to a puppy barking. More like yipping, actually. And I hate it. I would change it except… I don't know how to change it back.) And what do you know- it's a text from Sonny.

_One New Message._

_From: Sonny._

_Hey Chad. I, uh, thought I'd ask what time you're coming to pick me up. :D_

What time? I looked at my watch. It was exactly 3:41 PM.

To: Sonny.

I'll pick you up at eight. See you then :)

Good. Eight was fine. I still had some shopping to do, and I had to make reservations at a fancy restaurant, and plan the rest of our date. I groaned internally. _Why do I have to go all out for a date?_ I asked myself. Oh, that's right…

Because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. And I am not a normal dude.

Sonny P.O.V

"Okay, Sonny," Tawni said excitedly. "This is the last step. It's this new conditioner. It's supposed to make your hair soft and silky."

I was a little nervous letting Tawni do anything to my hair. She wasn't exactly the brightest bulb in the box, you know? "Really, Tawni, that's okay. I mean, do you _really_ want my hair to look prettier than yours?" I grinned, hoping that she fell for my lame attempt at persuasion.

"Of course not." She smiled. "Which is why I already used some last night! That way I'll look slightly prettier than you!"

"You knew I would have a date with Chad?"

She smirked. "Of course not! It's just… good to be safe."

"Uh, sure," I replied, smirking a bit myself. She was still looking at me, the bottle of conditioner in her hand. I sighed. "Fine. You can condition me." I mean, an extra boost of shine wouldn't hurt, right?

After an hour of sitting in Tawni's beauty chair, I started to whine. "Tawni! My butt is starting to hurt! Is this stupid conditioner done yet?"

The stylish blonde looked up from my feet to my eyes. She glanced at me. "Hold on! I'm almost done… There! Finished." I looked at my toes.

Tawni had done every nail better than a professional would have. "Wow, Tawni," I said, shocked. "This looks really good. Maybe you do know what you are doing…"

She scoffed. "Of course I do. I do my own nails myself, you know!" She turned the chair around so I was facing the mirror. "Ready to see gorgeous, shiny hair?" She asked.

I grinned. "Of course! Make me beautiful!" She pulled the towel off my head. I gasped. My hair was falling in gentle waves around my face. And it was super shiny. I looked great! Except…

"Tawni," I said, hiding my anger.

She turned around from getting more make-up and gasped.

"WHY. AM. I. BLONDE?"

A/N: Okay, so this started of slow but I think the ending will put me exactly where we should be. Which means… there is probably only two chapters left. So, if you want them as soon as possible, review! Oh and thanks to ZoraChannyTwilight4ever, xXSparklingEyesXx, channystemiluver4ever, Anna101, xxcymphoniquemillerxx for reviewing. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I wanted to say sorry for taking so freaking long to post. I am going crazy! I have a volleyball game every other day, so much homework, and now Vampire Diaries is on too so Thursdays are my "free" days.

**ANYWAYS…**

**Enjoy this chapter and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I wish us authors didn't have to go through this every chapter. Fine. I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE…**

**Chad P.O.V**

I walked out of myshower feeling clean and smelling absolutely perfect- just the way CDC should smell! With a jittery feeling in my stomach, I glanced at the clock and sighed. It was already seven. Just one more hour until my date with Sonny!

I can't believe that my singing had actually started all of this madness. It had only been three days since I had even asked her out on this "date." I haven't even seen her these past couple of days. What if she forgot by now? Or worse- She wasn't *gulp* interested? Chad Dylan Cooper does not get REJECTED! I mean, a date to me could just be a friendly get-together for her. What if she just laughed at me?

While I was thinking this, I realized I was still in my towel that I had wrapped around my waist. Pulling on my robe, I went over to my closet to find that outfit that I had bought especially for today. I was a light blue button up with black dress pants and a blazer. But while searching for it, I realized something was wrong. The black pants, the blazer, and the blue button up were all missing! Not only that, but EVERY piece of clothing in my closet was missing. There were no outfits.

What was I supposed to do? What was I supposed to wear? I had to look perfect tonight! And now all of my clothes were missing? Was I supposed to wear my robe? Not even CDC could pull that off.

I looked to the ground and saw a note lying on the ground. I picked it up and read it.

_Chip,_

_You're probably wondering where all your clothes are. Well, we took them. Now you'll never get to date Sonny, and she'll stay free of Mackenzie Falls (and she'll do our science projects). _

_Nico and Grady._

Do I know a Nico and Grady? And why don't they want me to date Sonny? When I find them, they are SO going to pay!

But what am I going to do about the clothes problem?

Sonny P.O.V

"TAWNI! I'M FREAKIN' BLONDE!"

"I know! I'm sorry!" Tawni looked at me with tears in her eyes. "It worked on me!"

I had no sympathy for her. "Because you're BLONDE already!" I screamed.

"I didn't KNOW!"

I tried to calm myself down. "Okay, its…" I looked at my watch. "Seven o' clock?" Crap. Not enough time to dye my hair back to normal. Taking a shaky breath, I looked at Tawni. "What do you think?"

"Honestly, I don't think you look that bad. Just your eyes…"

I panicked. "What's wrong with them?"

"They're brown."

I stared at her. "They're supposed to be brown."

"I know, but now they don't match you're hair."

"Is it… noticeable? Like really noticeable?"

Tawni shook her head. "No. Just have fun today, Sonny. Chad wouldn't have asked you out on this date if he only cared about looks."

I gave her a thankful and questioning glance. "Thanks?"

She nodded. "You're welcome. Now go get your man!"

**A:N One more chapter and then an epilogue! So I think this will be done in… two weeks? Maybe three? Review! :D**


End file.
